


A Summer Secret

by strongcoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother and Sister Roleplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Vaginal Sex, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongcoffee/pseuds/strongcoffee
Summary: “And that does something for you, does it, Thor? Seeing your little brother in a dress?”Thor smiled, his bronze cheeks adopting a pink hue as he stepped from behind the plinth to dry his hands on a towel, sporting a noticeable bulge in his britches.Loki gave a short gasp of both surprise and delight at his brother’s rather embarrassing predicament, raising himself on his elbows in intrigue. He had only been jesting. “It does! Oh, Thor, you deviant, you,” he reprimanded gleefully.





	A Summer Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/gifts).

> I've wanted to see Loki in a dress for a while (along with some other kinks), so writing this was a long time coming. :D
> 
> No ages are given, but in my mind, Thor is around 17 and Loki is around 14. These are just suggestions though, feel free to completely ignore them. :)
> 
> Onwards...

Thor rose naked from the bed and padded over to the basin that stood on a plinth in his chambers, careful not to make too much noise lest he awaken a certain little God of Mischief from his slumber - one who currently lay atop his sheets. Atop, of course, because, even in the days when they had shared a bed for more innocent purposes, Loki got too hot in the summer, kicking down any furs that remained - even on the cooler nights - and trapping the linen sheets under himself so that if Thor wanted anywhere near them, he would have to haul the covers from beneath his comfortable form. He had done it once - just to prove a point - sending Loki flying over the edge of the bed. And while, at the time, seeing him tumble silently to the floor with a look of shock and confusion on his face was so funny that he could scarcely hold back the tears, the act would do him no favours in their more intimate relationship; he would get no cuddles, no kisses, and definitely no sex. So he let him have his way, but if Loki awoke to find him plastered to him like a limpet for warmth, he would accept no complaints.

He gave his cock a wash then ran the cloth over and around his sac, freshening himself up and erasing the evidence of the previous evening’s casual fumblings. Loki couldn’t settle last night, so Thor had given him a smile and a nudge with his bare foot as he lay by his side, playing with strands of dark hair. “Would you like a little cock rub?” he had asked - as he sometimes did when his brother was restless, “Hm?” and kissed his forehead, “You’ll sleep better after being milked. I always do.” He would have offered to pet his pussy instead of course (or even make love since Loki wasn't in season), but bringing him to climax in that manner always took substantially longer and (bizarrely) seemed to make Loki livelier afterwards, the opposite of his intent.

Instead of scolding him for trying to solve all of life’s trivial problems with a good handjob (as he had expected), or suggesting that Thor masturbated too much (which he probably did), or expressing disdain at conversationally referring to the aforementioned act as ‘milking’ (which he, himself saw no problem with), Loki had nodded happily and lifted his nightshirt to offer himself up, already hard. “Oooh, someone’s ready,” Thor had grinned before getting a playful slap on the arm.

It had started as a favour, but his brother’s questing fingers had soon sought out the swell in his own bedclothes. “Would you like one as well?” Loki had asked, giving him a squeeze through the fabric and smiling. “I like hearing you make those huffing noises in my ear when I pull you, you know, the ones that make you sound like a dog with respiratory issues. I spill quicker with those.”

Thor had chuckled, not entirely sure what to make of the reference to his expression of sexual pleasure (Loki liked to lessen the sweetness of his compliments by framing them as insults and conversely, making his insults that bit more cruel by framing them as compliments; it was a struggle keep up), nevertheless, he had wholeheartedly accepted, undressing, throwing his leg over Loki’s then dragging him closer with it, pushing his length into the familiar, dainty hand with a sigh of relief and resuming his long sliding strokes on his brother’s cock.

After a mere minute or so (Thor panting softly throughout), they had brought one another to a rather messy completion with Loki deciding - at the very last second - to shift so that he spent himself in the place where the root of Thor’s prick met his balls, getting it into all the creases of his skin and coating his sac with glue. Cheeky rascal. “Tsk, Loki,” he had complained, but Loki just sniggered then snuggled into him. Thor had sighed, forgiving him almost instantly and holding him close until they fell asleep in each others arms.

He shook the droplets of water from his cock and began to dress, pulling on his britches and lacing himself up, looking across the room to watch as Loki’s arm flailed blindly for him in the wake of his leave. His brother made a feeble fretting sound upon realising that he was not present, but followed it with a chirp of approval when he lay his hand on the mattress to no doubt find it still warm, suggesting that his lover wasn’t too far away. He then rolled over onto the cosy side of the bed in the space left behind and wrapped his arms around the pillows, eyes remaining closed, a contented expression on his face as he basked in Thor’s residual heat and scent.

Thor observed the whole process with amusement, charmed by Loki’s unwitting display of neediness (one unlikely to be demonstrated outwith semi-consciousness). His humour quickly subsided though, replaced by something that simmered hot in his belly as his eyes trailed over the small, curled-up body on the bed. He couldn’t help but notice the way his younger brother’s short, sleeveless summer nightshirt exposed his pale, skinny arms and legs, scarcely distinguishable in colour from the lily white material that clothed him; the way that the unintentionally provocative low neckline, askew in Loki’s current position, offered a glimpse of a tiny pink nipple, unroused but no less appealing in its soft, relaxed state; and the way that the garment tangled around him, clinging to his thighs, tight around his pert bottom but looser as it fell between his legs, the fabric thin, immodest and…strikingly feminine.

It looked like he was wearing a dress…

Of course, he had seen Loki in a dress before. When they were little, his brother would raid their mother’s wardrobe despite his warnings, rooting around for her finest, assessing each garment for selection (as though they weren’t all outrageously over-sized) until he found one that he liked best. Thor would sit on the seat by her vanity as he did so, (sometimes tucking back his blond hair and subtly holding an earring up to himself when Loki wasn’t looking then quickly throwing it back down when his brother walked over, precariously balanced in large heels and dragging swathes of silk across the floor). He would watch as Loki pouted into the mirror, on his tip toes, coating his lips (and all around his mouth) in red. When Loki was done, he would drag Thor to the rug in the centre of the room and push him on the floor to receive his instructions.

“_I _am going to be a princess,” he would declare. “And _you_ are going to be a knight. And you’re going die for me, alright?”

Thor smiled at the memory…though it wasn’t the one he searched for. No, it was much more recent, over a year ago: before they started making love, but at a time when he was aware of his attraction towards his brother.

They had been lying in the wheat fields on a sunny day, not unlike this one, when Loki had caught sight of a cluster of village girls whispering and giggling as they waded through the crops. Determined to uncover the subject of their secrecy and amusement, but knowing that a boy would never be able to infiltrate the group, Loki had announced his plan to transform into a girl with the promise of attaining some worthwhile gossip.

“You’ll not mind if I continue to bathe in the sun while you exercise your mischief?” Thor had suggested with a yawn.

“I don’t expect your assistance, Brother. Even if I transformed you, you would never make a convincing girl.”

Thor had flicked his chin-length hair back then twirled a lock of it around his finger, pouting playfully. “You don’t think so?”

“Not even with that adorable pout. Besides, if I _did_ transform you, you would probably abandon the mission so that you could go and play with yourself.”

“I would do that either way.”

“You’re hopeless,” Loki had said with an affectionate smile before patting him on the shoulder and scrambling up. “Just don’t spend too long out here, I don’t want to have to deliver your charred remains to Mother.”

It was at least an hour later when he had heard his brother bounding towards him, ending his light doze. “Thor! Thor! I have some scandal for you!” Loki had called, but Thor had merely mumbled sleepily, eyes closed, resting with his hands behind his head. Only when he felt slender limbs straddle his waist and thin fingers tug on his hair did he finally open his eyes to see Loki looking down at him brightly, all eagerness and enthusiasm as he began to chatter about his findings. It had taken Thor a moment of squinting in the sun to realise that while Loki had returned to his natural form, he had failed to transform into his regular clothes and still wore a flouncy cream summer dress as he sat astride him. And while the sensation of smooth, bare legs rubbing against the exposed sliver of skin around his belly where his tight blue top rode up was more than enough to change the direction of his bloodflow, it was the sight of all those pretty frills about his brother’s boyish frame that brought him to full hardness.

He had seized Loki’s naked thighs under the dress and held him firmly to stop him from squirming too much, knowing that the smallest shift backwards would see his brother made privy to his sexual interest. All this did, however, was bring Loki lower, allowing Thor to feel the warm weight of his balls resting comfortably on his tummy through cotton underwear. He imagined that if Loki pressed down a little further, he would feel the humid heat of his cunt radiating through the fabric - he had never been in such close proximity to it. If they had both been nude, Loki’s hidden girl-entrance might dilate as he continued to spread himself wide across him. If Thor had canted his hips up, his unclothed erection might brush against it, the leak of pre-come that smeared uncomfortably across the crotch of his britches might instead be coating the lips of Loki’s pussy, giving them a taste of him, quenching their thirst on a day as hot as this.

“For goodness sake, Thor, your face is bright red. I told you not to lie in the sun too long or it would leave its mark on you.”

Thor had smiled; if only Loki had known the true cause of his flush. “I should heed your advice more often, oh great, learned sage of the realms,” he teased, causing Loki to puff his chest out and put his hands on his hips. “Now tell me more of these secrets that you have uncovered,” he had continued, trying his best to remain composed and keep his brother talking long enough for his hardness to subside.

That night, he had lain in bed with a hand under his nightshirt as he stroked himself to the memory of Loki splayed across him in a dress; in __this__ scenario, however, they were in Thor’s chambers as he reclined on the furs with his britches around his knees; in __this __version, he reached further up his brother’s skirt, cupping his boy parts through his underwear and giving them a squeeze then running his middle finger up and down the fabric over his slit. He imagined pulling the material to the side, just enough to expose the pink of Loki’s fleshy little pocket, then guiding his own cock towards it, slipping up into him from beneath, thrusting with increasing vigour, making his brother moan and whine as he was penetrated by the solid length of his cock over and over.

He had spilled quickly and with force, dirtying his bed-covers with seed then flopping back into the pillows as he held onto his flaccid, wet prick.

*

Thor kept glancing up from the basin as he scooped handfuls of water over his face then began to scrub at his hands for several minutes while he stared. He thought he was getting away with it until his brother cracked an eye open and returned his gaze. He gave Loki a shy smile, acknowledging being caught, then quickly turned away.

“What is it?” Loki asked, his voice broken from sleep.

“Oh, nothing,” Thor shrugged, shaking his head but unable to keep the corners of his lips from pulling upwards.

“What _is_ it?” Loki queried more firmly, sitting up against the pillows, his curiosity proving too great. “Your stare is…unsettling. Not to mention that you’ve been splashing about in that basin for an age, so unless you’re trying to catch a small and particularly agile fish in there, I imagine that you’re…_thinking_. And that never bodes well for either of us.”

Thor snorted in amusement, if anything, the results of _Loki_ ‘thinking’ were usually more troublesome. He considered changing the topic, but knew that it wouldn’t end there, he would be pestered about it for the rest of the day…or week, or month. Loki’s determination knew no bounds.

“It’s just that…when you wear your summer nightshirt, it looks…rather like a dress,” he stated simply.

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he contemplated whether or not he was being mocked. Not wanting to bite back with a caustic retort in case he was wrong, nor wanting to dismiss it as a benign observation in case there was something more interesting to be uncovered, he settled for a probing tease.“And that does something for you, does it, Thor? Seeing your little brother in a dress?”

Thor smiled, his bronze cheeks adopting a pink hue as he stepped from behind the plinth to dry his hands on a towel, sporting a noticeable bulge in his britches.

Loki gave a short gasp of both surprise and delight at his brother’s rather embarrassing predicament, raising himself on his elbows in intrigue. He had only been jesting. “It _does!_Oh, _Thor_, you _deviant_, __you,” he reprimanded gleefully.

“Well, I would be lying if I said that the idea did _nothing_ for me…” Thor admitted, gazing at him, then suddenly began to laugh, realising how funny the whole thing must have seemed. “A silly notion, I know. Ignore me, I’m an idiot.” He wandered into the bathroom to clean his teeth leaving Loki lying on the bed.

But Loki wasn’t going to let it go as easily as all that, he _had_ to know more of this dress business. He waited for Thor to return then folded his arms over his chest, looking smug. “So what’s your preference, Brother? Silk or satin?” he goaded, “Leather or lace?”

“Careful now. I may just give you an answer,” Thor replied with a quirk of his eyebrow before pulling on his white undershirt then his navy gambeson, glad that the knee-length garment covered the upper half of his trousers, knowing that he couldn’t leave the room like this if it hadn’t.

Before Loki had time to question him further, Thor straightened his back and gestured behind himself with a thumb. “Right, you. Up. I’m going to sparring practice and we can’t have the maids finding you rolling around on my bed. So, move your little self.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully before shimmying back down onto the mattress. “No,” he said stubbornly, grabbing one of the pillows behind him, wrapping his arms around it and pulling it tight to his chest. A petulant gesture, yes, but he was comfortable.

“No?” Thor laughed as he strode toward him. “_No_, says he.” He approached the bed, giving him a look up and down before pouncing on him, delving his hands into the creases of his knees, elbows and armpits, tickling him all over until he was shrieking with laughter.

“Ah, ha…stop Thor…ha…I yield!”

“You yield?” Thor asked, continuing to target his sensitive spots.

“Yes, yes, I yield. I’ll get up.”

“Good.” Thor stopped abruptly, clambering off the bed, satisfied. “Alright then, I will take my leave.”

After calming himself, Loki innocently asked: “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Thor was a little surprised. His younger brother usually shunned goodbye kisses - even from their mother these days - squeezing his eyes shut and cringing, perhaps imagining that he was getting too old for them. He wouldn’t pass up the opportunity though, so he bent down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Loki giggled as Thor withdrew. “I _meant_ your training sword.”

Thor laughed. He’d been had. “I _did _wonder. Well, I’m training with steel today, hence the attire, so no need.”

“I see, don’t die then.”

“If I do, then I bequeath to you all my worldly possessions,” Thor announced as he walked backwards towards the door, arms spread wide.

“You have nothing I want.”

“You can have the bed,” he grinned, opening the door, “You seem to be rather fond of that,” he said with a wink before turning, giving him one last appreciative look and exiting, closing the door behind him.

Loki let out a long sigh and smiled, looking around the room to see if there was anything he would take should Thor be met with an untimely demise this afternoon. Not really, it was all dead animals and tasteless trinkets. He might have mused on the thought further, but there was a far more important matter at hand, and that was his brother’s earlier confession.

Normally, Thor was a fairly simple creature when it came to sex - mostly, he just liked having it. There were a few things he enjoyed in particular of course: morning hand-jobs were a favourite, having his balls fondled was always well-received, being roughly ridden was a treat, and a little dirty talk went a long way - but rarely anything more exotic. That said, Thor indulged Loki’s whims eagerly and without judgement (though was often baffled by how one so young could be so sexually creative), even so, he didn’t often make his own suggestions, which made this development all the more compelling. In fact, it excited Loki enormously to think that this was Thor’s dirty secret, something his brother envisioned when he was alone in his chambers, pumping that bull-like cock of his under the furs as he pictured him lifting his skirt and bending over, perhaps pulling frilly knickers down to stretch across his thighs and parting the lips of his cunt to show him his dribbling little hole - wet, just for him.

Asides from that, it would be so easy for him to oblige. He was no stranger to wearing such clothing, in fact, as soon as he acquired the skill to transform, he was in a dress, wearing the face of a girl as he trotted about town unrecognised and causing havoc. Of course, with the exception of a few failed spells, he hadn’t worn one in his natural form since he was little, (his father, to put it mildly, had not taken to the idea), but he imagined that he would look good in it. While his slim build may not be the envy of many an Asgardian warrior (unlike his brother’s bulky, muscular stature), it lent itself well to the finery of female attire.

Yes. He would do this. And it would be fun.

*

Thor walked back to his chambers in the late afternoon, the corridors still bright with the light of the summer sun. It always put him in good spirits to feel the warmth on his skin. Perhaps he would take Loki spear-fishing tomorrow (avoiding the ‘small and particularly agile’ ones); they could have a picnic too, and maybe sneak in some kisses in the grass if there was nobody else around.

The thought had barely entered his mind when he caught sight of a figure perched on his balcony. The figure, of course, was instantly recognisable, but the long, white dress that clothed it was not.

“Loki?” he asked, squinting in disbelief.

Loki turned to him and smiled sweetly, slipping down onto the stonework and brushing stray ivy leaves from his skirt before walking back indoors to greet him, his low-heeled shoes clacking softly on the brick beneath. Thor could hardly believe his eyes. He had expected ridicule for his admission, constant jokes at his expense for at _least _the next century, but here his brother was, turning down what must have been an incredibly tempting opportunity, all so that he could fulfil this little fantasy of his. And to do it with such ease too… It was the sort of thing that might make another boy feel foolish, but not his Loki, swinging his slim hips confidently as he strutted like a little miss, relishing every moment.

He shook his head in wonder as he took in the sight of him. The dress was beautiful: the skirt brought in tight at the waist but flaring as it reached the hem, swaying gently around Loki’s ankles; the top, backless, but with thin silk draping loosely across his front and tapering as it reached his collarbone, held up by a gold metal band around his neck - plain in style but glittering in the sun, complemented further by the matching cuffs on his wrists.

His hair was not oiled back, but hung in black, curtaining waves that spilled over the tips of his ears (smaller curls flicking out where they had stubbornly evaded the will of the brush), the boyish crop making the outfit look that little bit more forbidden.

“Well, look at _you_,” he finally remarked. “Look at all this _loveliness_.__”

Loki preened at the compliment - it had been a difficult choice to make. Torn between dresses of the puffy, girlish variety and those of a more ‘mature’ aesthetic, he had settled for something in between, and was glad that it had not been in vain. He clasped his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his toes and batting his eyelashes in play.

Thor loved it.

“Come on then,” he laughed as he stood with his hands on his hips. “Give us a twirl.”

Without a word, Loki gathered up his skirt, spun gracefully around on the spot and ended in a flourished curtsy, just for fun, a demonstration that would no doubt please his brother, one that showed commitment to the cause but also suggested play. It had the desired effect: a new wave of laughter, but a redness to Thor’s face that hinted at a deeper appreciation.

Stepping closer, Thor carefully laid his hands on Loki as though he had suddenly become more fragile, brushing his thumbs lightly over his bare shoulders. As he looked more keenly, leaning back and holding him at arms-length to accommodate his lower height, he noticed a shimmer of pink across his brother’s thin lips and a rouge on his cheeks: as if the dress were not enough, he wore the paint of a woman.

He felt his cock thicken in his britches.

Such a thing was known in the less reputable corners of Asgard, places where men of a certain predilection indulged in boys that looked like this. It hadn’t crossed his mind when he imagined Loki in that summer dress, and he did not consider himself among such undesirables, but noting how beautifully the colour highlighted his brother’s features, how the sight aroused him, he wondered if he had tapped into something pre-existing, something that lay deep and dark in the hearts of men.

He ran a finger across the seam of Loki’s mouth and looked at the tint that it left behind. “What’s all this then?”

“Effort,” Loki said proudly, and the smile he wore put him at ease. No, there was nothing deep or dark about this; it was just him and his brother, pleasing each other in new ways, finding out what made one another tick. Valhalla knows Loki had enough of his own fancies. “And an impressive effort at that,” he smiled. “You don’t do things by halves, do you?”

“Never,” Loki replied as he grazed the sides of Thor’s gambeson with his fingertips, loving the way that the fabric, while quilted, followed the contour of his waist perfectly in its neat tailoring, the quality surpassing that belonging to knights and noblemen, and making him look every bit the prince - his brother wasn’t the only one with an appreciation for attire. “So Brother, do you have a kiss for your princess?” he asked, enjoying the idea of being treated like one.

_As if it were even a question_, thought Thor, but decided to downplay his eagerness knowing that Loki was no doubt already aware of how much he wanted those pink lips on his.“Well, I just might, _might_,__ have one for you, my little kitten,” he said, taking Loki’s smaller hands in his and swinging them by their sides. “Nothing grand of course, just a tiny one that I’ve been saving for a rainy day.”

Loki glanced around to the sunlit balcony.“It’s not a rainy day, Thor,” he observed, letting his hands slip from Thor’s, reaching for his broad shoulders, and twirling a finger around a lock of blond hair that curled out over his brother’s high collar, smiling up at him.

“What?! It_isn’t?!_” Thor gasped dramatically before furrowing his brow in a look of deep concern. “Dear me, well, in _that_ case I shall just have to give you a great big one.”

Loki let out an unexpected burst of laughter at the childishness of Thor’s antics. “You are _ridiculous_, Brother,” he tried to scold, but his humour made disapproval impossible.

“Mmm, I know,” Thor hummed, then gave him one of those wide, dopey, closed-mouthed smiles of his, one so full of cheer that, despite his youthful skin, still managed to form light creases in the corners of his crystal blue eyes, one so bright and magnetising that (to both Loki’s reverence and jealousy), made him feel like he was in the presence of a rare and magnificent creature - a rare and magnificent creature with terrible table manners, a habit of snoring, and the attention span of carrot. He loved him really.

Thor cradled his face in warm hands and gazed into his eyes with a look of cherishment that always made Loki’s heart flutter and set his cheeks brightly ablaze. He watched as Thor crowded into his space before bending down and pressing soft, plump lips to his own.

At first the kiss was surprisingly chaste, but as soon as he opened up to let him in, his head was tipped back and his mouth plundered by a hot, thick tongue that delved deeply inside him, swirling and licking all around, stealing his breath with its intimacy. When he tightened his hold to remain upright, Thor moved his hands down to his waist, clutching almost the entirety of it in his large palms, then followed the fabric to his backside, grasping him just under his bottom and pulling him flush to his body so that Loki could feel his erection through the layers that separated them. Though reluctant to admit it, there was still a profound satisfaction in feeling his brother’s hard cock pressed against him - an explicit display of want that couldn’t be controlled or faked, irrefutable proof that he was desired. He clung to Thor’s neck and began rocking forward so that his tummy rubbed against the swell in his trousers. He wanted Thor to feel his arousal too, but even on his tiptoes, struggled to align their cocks - he was still waiting on his growth spurt. As if reading his mind, Thor yanked him up further until his toes barely dusted the floor and brought them together, groaning into his mouth and grinding firmly into him.

The feeling of Loki’s meagre weight in Thor’s arms paired with the delicate fabric under his palms, inspired in him a particular and somewhat base urge to exhibit his strength and vigour - to impress his princess - and so, slid his hands down the backs of Loki’s thighs and effortlessly pulled him up, wrapping his legs around his waist without breaking the kiss and walking them back to the bed.

“Show-off,” Loki remarked after having been lowered gently onto the mattress, parting from Thor - only by necessity - for his brother to remove his boots, clamber up, and kneel at his feet.

“Me? Never,” Thor grinned, placing one of Loki’s legs in his lap and slipping off a shoe. “Wait, are these…?” he began in disbelief, running his hands from the tips of Loki’s toes all the way up to his thigh, pushing the dress higher to find Loki’s legs clad in a smooth white fabric that ended in a lace band above his knee. “…silk stockings?” he finished in amazement.

“Yes. I thought they were pretty. Do you like them?”

Thor lifted Loki’s leg, resting an ankle on his shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek against the arch of his foot as he stroked up and down his calf. “I __love__ them.”

“I thought you might,” Loki smirked triumphantly, wriggling his toes against Thor’s temple and toying with the strands of golden hair that resided there. Thor held them still to give them a kiss then pulled the other leg into his lap to remove the second shoe. This foot, however, quested between his brother’s legs. “Will you play with me?” Loki asked, kneading his heel firmly into Thor’s bulge. “Will you play with your little sister?”

It was a daring suggestion, one he surprised himself by voicing, but now that he had said it, he wondered if Thor would play along.

“My little sister, eh?” It shouldn’t have surprised him that there might be more to this than a bit of dress-up, and why shouldn’t Loki have his own fun? This was about the two of them after all. “Of course I will. What sort of game would you like to play, Sister?”

Loki was excited to find Thor willing. “Hmm. I’m not sure. Perhaps one where you to take your clothes off?”

“You want me naked do you?” Thor chortled. “I’m not sure about that. I’m a little self-conscious.”

Loki could have laughed. They both knew that Thor liked to strip at every opportunity - it seemed his brother was playing a game of his own. “I know, but it’s nothing that I haven’t seen before. We’ve bathed together for years.”

“Hmm, that’s true,” Thor agreed contemplatively before perking up. “Very well.” He straightened up on his knees and slowly began to undo his coat, one button at a time, glancing up after each to catch Loki’s eye with a purposefully shy look. After removing it and throwing it on the floor beside the bed, he ran his fingers beneath the hem of his white undershirt, dragging it up to reveal the thin trail of blond hair that began at his tummy-button, travelled down his navel and sneaked under the waistband of his leathers, knowing how much his brother loved that bit of furry masculinity. In response, Loki bit his bottom lip and began to rub his thighs together within the silk of his dress - an established sign that he was aroused and keen. He pulled his top over his head to display his toned upper body then combed his hand back through his hair, just so Loki could see the way the muscles in his arms flexed. Loki seemed pleased with his performance, ogling him openly. “Now we get to the embarrassing part,” he said, bringing his fingers to the top of his britches.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Brother.”

“Ah, but I do. You see, I’ve…erm…well, I’ve gotten myself a little excited.”

Loki had to stop himself from sniggering, instead shifting his features into an expression of mild confusion. “Oh? Excited in what way?”

Thor rubbed the back of his neck. “In the way that a man gets when he sees a girl that he likes,” he responded, raising his pitch at the end as though it were more a question than an answer.

Loki gave a loud, exaggerated gasp. “But Thor, I’m your _sister!_”

“I know, I know, it’s shameful is it not? That my body should react in such a way to my own kin…and not for the first time either I confess,” he added. “Do you still wish to see me undressed, knowing that?”

It was quite titillating to hear Thor speak this way. Despite him alluding to their familial relationship during sex, Thor rarely discussed it as taboo, especially lately, instead treating it like a fun and racy quirk. He had begun to wonder if his brother had become desensitised to the true nature of their tryst, but was concerned that if he reminded him, there was a chance that it might scare him off, ending over a year of extraordinary intimacy. However, the fact that Thor said this now, meant that he clearly knew exactly what they were doing together, and his continued passion and fearlessness was not only a relief, but rather thrilling in its perversity. “I do,” he said. “I’m surprised, but not so easily shaken, Brother. You can show me.”

Thor gave him a small, bashful smile and began to undo the lacing of his britches, slowly pulling at the cord. As soon as the black leather had parted enough to expose the top of his dark blond pubic hair, he reached down the front and withdrew his swollen cock with a soft grunt, positioning both hands at his tip to gently roll back his foreskin. He let his arms fall to his sides, glancing at Loki then looking down at his prick emphatically as if to say __‘_well, you wanted to see it and here it is. I hope you don’t regret your decision_.’__

“You weren’t lying,” Loki said quietly and with feigned discomfort as he bit his thumbnail, aware that even though Thor had been playing at modesty, his brother still enjoyed the flattery of Loki’s reactions to his threatening cock. Yet, despite his faux perturbation, Thor’s erection did look genuinely intimidating as it hovered rudely from of his trousers: thick, veiny, and dark-tipped, pointing in Loki’s direction in a mildly accusatory manner: __‘_you did this to me, you naughty thing_,’__ it said, and the idea made his pussy throb.

“I did warn you,” Thor sighed as he removed his britches and knelt back in front of Loki, running a hand over his length and giving his balls a light tug. “Look at me, Sister. I’m in a bad way. No girl should have to see her big brother like this, let alone the princess of Asgard. I can only imagine how much my state must offend you.”

“Actually…I have a confession of my own,” Loki said, fidgeting with the fabric of his dress. “I’m…quite excited myself.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Thor asked, his confidence seemingly bolstered.

“Mm-hm. Would you like to see?”

“Well, I see no harm in _looking_.”

Loki nodded in agreement, bent his knees and parted his legs beneath the dress then reached for the hem of his skirt and slowly pulled it up past his thighs, setting it around his waist.

Up until that point, Thor’s behaviour had been largely for show, but now, faced with the very vision that had danced so seductively around his mind, he struggled to remain in character, swallowing dryly and feeling the sweat break out on his brow as he stared at the smallclothes that encased his brother’s nether regions: An inverse triangle of silk matching the shade of his dress, lined in lace, with strings tied in loose bows below his hipbones - tight, scant, and so flimsy that a rough tug might see them in shreds.

“Gods…” he breathed, drinking in the sight…before something caught his attention...

When Loki had offered to show him his arousal, Thor had assumed that to mean his cock (and true enough, the material was snug enough that he could see the outline of his rather happy stack of boy parts in great detail), but as his eyes roamed, he noticed a small stain beneath the bulge of his sac where the fluids of his female sex had soaked through.

“You’re…wet,” he stated dumbly, “_very _wet,” then reached out to Loki’s thigh, sliding his hand up until it rested beside his underwear and tenderly stroking the lace with a curling pinky, a little closer to the source each time.

“I thought we were only looking,” Loki said, giving him a gentle smile that he quickly returned.

“I know. And part of me wishes to simply leave you be…”

“And the other part?”

“And the other part…” Thor said seriously, “…well, the other part wishes to see my hand rummage about in your unmentionables.”

To their credit, they both managed a good five seconds of silence, their mouths bulging in restraint, before a snorting laugh erupted from them and they began giggling like little boys.

_Oh, Thor_, Loki thought. His brother just couldn’t help himself, but he’d be damned if he didn’t love that about him. As their childish humour dissolved into mere smiles, he decided to offer a solution to this ‘moral dilemma’. “How about a compromise then?” He took Thor’s hand from his thigh and brought it close so that his fingertips brushed the material clothing his genitals. “Touch me through my underwear,” he suggested. “Then you won’t feel so guilty.”

There was no logic to that whatsoever, but Thor felt little guilt anyway, and Loki was no doubt desperate for a tickle by now. He extended his middle finger, his hand still in Loki’s grasp, and pressed it up into the damp silk until it met with the warmth of his brother’s quim. As he drew a line up and down the centre of him, the material began to cling to the crevice of his split with heat and moisture, sucked in between the mounds of his podgy outer lips as though being eaten. Fascinated, he stroked over Loki’s covered clitoris, rolling the pads of his fingers in controlled circles, watching the way that his pussy chewed sweetly on the fabric every time his muscles contracted.

“Mmm,” Loki moaned as he looked down at Thor with lidded eyes, watching the tanned wrist move between his pale, spread legs. The feeling of those thick but gentle fingers kneading the cool undergarment into his heat was nothing short of bliss; he could have lain there for hours being touched like this.

To make his contentment known, he reached his foot out until it touched Thor’s thigh and massaged the meat of it with his silk-covered toes, noticing his brother smile as he did. Encouraged, he sneaked in closer and ran them along the underside of Thor’s cock, picking up a stray drop of pre-come that had made its way beneath the tip, then sliding all the way down to the root, caressing his sac and tracing a line between his testicles.

Thor groaned as Loki gently pressed the plump globes up towards his groin and swirled them around with just a little pressure. He clutched Loki’s calf with his free hand and held him still, parting his own legs and sliding his cock up and down the stocking, trails of his clear liquid streaking the fabric as he continued to pleasure him. They moved together like this for a few moments before Loki gave him a lazy grin.

“You’re smiling, Sister. Can I take that to mean you are comfortable with this?”

Honestly, part of Loki’s current joy was in seeing his big brother slowly humping his leg, but thought that expressing his feelings on the matter might detract from their current conversation. “I am. In truth, I’ve imagined us doing these sorts of things together for a while now.”

“Really?” Thor questioned, raising his eyebrows high. “I had no idea. When did that start?” He was curious to know what far-fetched story his brother might tell, always amazed by the ease with which he came up with his little fibs.

An impish look suddenly crossed Loki’s features. “When I saw your willy.”

Thor grinned, _this was getting more interesting by the second_. “Heh, as good a reason as any, but I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific than that.”

Loki paused before answering. “It was shortly after Mother spoke to me about the nature of sex and pleasure,” he replied, blinking slowly. “She told me that I had reached an age where I ought to know.”

Thor stifled a laugh. If such a conversation had actually taken place between Loki and their mother, he would have paid ample gold to have heard it.

“I hadn’t really…considered that sort of thing up until then,” Loki continued a little sheepishly. “I wasn’t too surprised to learn how babies were made, I had already theorised as much - though the details did make me blush…” Thor liked that comment. “But the idea that the act was usually performed for pleasure alone was unexpected. Though, perhaps most curious of all, was the subject of male desire…”

Thor’s breath hitched and his hand dropped from between Loki’s thighs as his brother leaned forward and reached for his cock, still held firm to the stocking-clad leg in his grasp. Loki began to play with him, rolling his hand around the tip, gathering up the wet from its slit, then slowly stroking up and down the top of the shaft, pressing his foot up against his sac while his toes wriggled cheekily against his arsehole, making it twitch.

“I learned from further reading, that their need for stimulation surpassed that of a woman, that they were so often desperate for touch that, to find relief, they would regularly pleasure themselves by their own hand, yet what they really yearned for was the intimate company of another: to place themselves inside a palm or a mouth, a pussy or a…bottom,” Loki said, somewhat childishly, his ears genuinely burning, as Thor had yet to make love to him that way. “A week later, you and I went swimming in the lake. You came out of the water naked and soaking, and even though I know I shouldn't have looked, I did, and that’s when I saw your willy, for the hundredth time no doubt, but this time I looked at it differently. It was then I realised that you weren't just my big brother any more, that you had become a man, and possessed the urges of a man. I imagined that you must also touch yourself, and that you most likely desired a lover: someone to take to your bed and bury your cock in, someone to fill with the seed that lay within you. Once I understood that, I started to wonder what it might be like to __be__ that person, to be the object of my elder brother’s most…private hunger. I still do…” 

At some point, Thor’s jaw had slackened and he had begun to slump, his cock still being lovingly caressed despite his undoubtedly witless look. The account itself, both in content and delivery, appeared so candid that a man any less experienced with Loki would have accepted it as sincere. He could not have predicted how this would escalate, and his fantasy of merely seeing his brother in a dress now felt almost innocent by comparison. Indeed, he was astounded by his own arousal, and while he couldn't forget that this was simply a game, it somehow felt riddled with half-truths.

He pushed Loki back on the bed and leaned over him, curling his brother’s body up so that his legs hung bent-kneed in the air at his waist, and planted his hands on either side of his shoulders. He gazed down at him and smiled. “You know, perhaps you saw me naked that day for the same reason as every other day before it: because I wanted you to.”

Loki looked up at him with inquisitive, wide eyes. “_Perhaps_…” __he continued, “…I showed myself to you on so many occasions hoping that you would eventually start seeing my cock for what it was, or could be: a source of pleasure…something that could make a girl feel good…” He began to lightly prod his hardness into Loki’s pussy through his underwear, the warm, wet silk slippery on his crown, “…That maybe, at some point, you would start to pleasure yourself to the thought of it before you, against you, and then…inside you,” he added, punctuating it with a deep roll of his hips, eliciting a small gasp. “And that _one day_, when you could bear these thoughts no longer, you would come to me in my chambers in the middle of the night…and offer yourself to me, asking me for the very thing I wish to give you now.”

“And what is that?” Loki asked hesitantly, wondering if there was any truth to Thor’s words, wondering exactly how long his brother had coveted him before they had first lain together.

Thor’s smile grew broader. “My love.”

Loki turned his head to the side, burying it into the pillow with a smile of his own, hiding his face in embarrassment. Only Thor would refer to putting his cock in him as ‘giving him his love’, yet it seemed…oddly apt. After all, that’s what they did, didn’t they? They made love - they kissed and cuddled and held each other while having sex, they cared for one another.

Thor took his chin and pulled him back to face him. “So will you have it, Sister? Hm? Will you have my love?”

Loki drew in a long breath and slowly let it out then placed his hands on the back of Thor’s neck, stroking him with both thumbs and looking at him with honest affection. “I will, Brother.” Thor dipped his head and kissed one of the gold cuffs on his wrist, his eyes brimming with warmth. He ran his hands down Loki’s flank and over the skirt until he reached the bows at his hips then undid them both with a gentle pull on the strings, dragging the tiny garment from between their bodies with thick fingers, the silk gliding liquid-smooth over all of Loki’s sexual parts.

He watched, captivated, as Thor reached a muscular arm down between his own thighs and took his cock in his hand; the action seemed so simple - and was, indeed, essential - but never failed to excite in what it promised. His heart started to race, its thumping breaking the charged silence that filled the air as his brother aligned their sexes. Slowly, Thor brought the stubby head, warm and wet, to his cunt, eyes still on his, then began to slide it against him, drawing a line through his moisture, parting his folds and lightly tapping his clitoris. He squirmed a little, raising his pelvis, hoping that it might make his brother drum on him a bit harder, but Thor’s touches remained gentle if not teasing.

“You like that, do you?” Thor asked.

“It makes my pussy feel nice.”

“I hope to make it feel nicer still. You know what I’m going to do next, don’t you?”

“I do. I’m a little nervous.” Loki wasn’t _nervous_, of course, but the anticipation of being speared on his brother’s wide cock _was_ making him feel restless: he really wanted it.

Thor leaned down further and looked from side to side as if about to divulge a secret then said quietly: “Would you laugh if I told you that I was a little nervous too?”

Loki may well have done, but only because he knew how sexually confident Thor really was, this was an act for his benefit and he couldn’t say he didn’t like it: his hot-blooded and self-assured brother, anxious about making love? Ridiculous…but sweet nevertheless. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“You’ll take care of me?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Good, I’m in safe hands then,” Thor smiled then slowly pushed his cock against his entrance.

Loki braced himself, and while it took several silent moments of increasing pressure, his muscles soon gave and allowed Thor’s tip inside, breaching him with the familiar, but not unwelcome twinge of pain. This close, he could see every tiny change in his brother’s expression: the concentration, the intensity, and then the pleasure as he began the long slide inside him. He let out a soft ‘ah’ with both the burn of the fill and the satisfaction of it.

With one hand on the base of his cock and the other beneath Loki’s knee, Thor groaned deeply as he pushed, inch by inch, through the gripping, hot flesh as it gradually accepted him, never once taking for granted the way his brother endured him, endured his size, hiding his clenched teeth behind the small, even line of his mouth.

“You’re so big,” Loki finally said with a shuddering breath as Thor settled inside him. 

Thor brushed their lips together, closing his eyes. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he tutted against his mouth, and while the apology contained a hint of genuine remorse, he suspected that it was not the dominant feeling.

“It’s alright. I knew you would be big.”

Thor brought his hand from his cock to clutch Loki’s cheek, opening his eyes to see his brother’s fixed on his, the lightness of them taking on the orange hue of the now setting sun. _How long had they been here?_ he wondered. It was hard to keep track of time when they were together. “Will you bear the burden of me a little longer, Sister? I want to make love to you.”

“I want that too, now more than ever,” Loki replied, and he meant it.

Had Thor needed convincing, it would have been all that was required: both his words and his candour, but it was unnecessary. He withdrew his cock most of the way, feeling Loki’s nails dig into him, then pressed back inside with a quiet ‘uhn’, bringing their foreheads together.

Loki echoed his sound in a higher pitch, once, twice, and then again as Thor started to rock into him, slow and steady.

As familiar as Loki was with the feeling of Thor inside him, with how they made love, he felt particularly close to him in that moment. And in spite of the fact that they were playing a game of sorts, or perhaps for that very reason, he felt able to express himself with more honesty than he could usually reveal. He slid his hands down to hold Thor’s cheeks, watching his brother watch him, then tilted his head to slide their mouths together. Thor responded in kind, kissing him with a long muffled ‘mmn’.

“Am I taking care of you, Brother?” he hummed against Thor’s lips, and felt them widen into a smile.

“You’re taking very good care of me,” he replied, releasing Loki’s knee and carding both hands through his dark hair. “You’re taking very good care of me,” he repeated, softer this time. He ran a palm over the gold collar at Loki’s neck and tugged at the edge of the silk top to expose one of his nipples. “Now let me take care of you.” He nosed his way down and took the bud of it in his mouth, sucking tenderly while he skirted down to his brother’s cock lying cushioned against the ripples of the dress, curling his hand around it and pulling it in time with his thrusts.

Loki gasped as his body was overwhelmed by sensation, his head tipping back as he reeled from the pleasure. With the wet, slurping mouth on his nipple, the wide, sliding hand on his erection and the warm, solid cock in his cunt, it took mere moments before he felt the rush of his climax, sputters of fluid pulsing from him.

Thor continued to suck and lick at him as he wrung out the last of his come, then leaned back admire his work, observing the stains that had appeared on the skirt, the droplets of release tarnishing the virgin-white fabric in the most gratifying of ways.

Loki felt the twitch of Thor’s cock inside of him. He pushed at his shoulder, halting his movements, then eased himself off him and scrambled out from beneath, enjoying the helpless look on his brother’s face.

“W-where are you going?” Thor said frantically, but Loki wasn’t going far. He got on his hands and knees and wrestled his dress back up around his waist then reached below himself to part the lips of his cunt with two fingers.

He turned his head and smiled. “Take me like this, Brother. I imagined it this way.”

Thor sat there, stunned and hopeless as he stared at the vision before him: the stained stockings that clung to his brother’s spread legs, the now creased and come-mottled skirt that framed the small backside hovering in the air, the limp, wet cock that hung spent and sated under his body, and the delicate fingers that splayed his puffy pussy lips.

He wrenched himself out of his daze and moved forward holding his cock. “Like -ah- this?” he asked, pushing back inside.

“-Ugh- like that.”

Thor began to thrust quicker than he had before, leaning back and pulling Loki harshly onto his cock with his hands gripping his hips, his heavy balls slapping wetly against the smaller ones beneath.

“Brother…that feels…so good,” Loki whined through the pout of his lips. “I've wanted this…I've wanted you…for so long…”

Thor leaned down to cover Loki’s back with his own, his chest sticking to him with sweat. He rested his chin on his shoulder, placed his hands on his, and threaded their fingers together, rutting his cock into him with small but deep little jerks.

“You have me now…and I'll give you everything, Sister…” Thor panted, red-faced, mouthing against Loki's cheek. “I’m going…to make you…my queen…”

The words startled Loki, but set him on a path of steadily increasing fantasy. Without stopping to think, he desperately stuttered: “W-will you…give me babies, Brother…?”

Thor groaned with the idea of it. “You’ll never be without one…in your belly…”

Loki whimpered and reached beneath himself to shake his fingers on his clitoris.

“And there will be no silencing spells…when we make love. The whole of Asgard will hear us…and they will know…that their king is impregnating his queen…”

The thought was bringing Loki to the brink of climax, and the reference to his silencing spells didn’t escape him: it had no place in their game.

Thor continued, smiling through ragged breaths “...I will give you a brood of healthy little Gods and Goddesses, Loki. Born from my seed…and nurtured in your womb…”

Loki came with a cry, his orgasm: blinding. His body shook and spasmed, his cunt squeezing Thor’s cock with every uncontrollable and unpredictable twitch of his muscles.

Thor growled as the sight, sounds, and sensations converged to bring him an intense and thunderous climax, his body going rigid with the first gush of his release, the cheeks of his bottom clenched but the flesh quivering as he slammed into Loki three more times to deliver each consequent spurt. It was shattering.

*

Thor placed his forehead on Loki’s back, gasping until he noticed his brother struggling to bear his weight. Hauling himself off and stumbling on his knees, he fell to the bed, soaked with sweat. Loki quickly followed, dunking his head into the pillow and breathing into it before turning over and flopping down weakly.

They were both unusually quiet as they lay there, not sure how to put their feelings into words. All those semi-truths, secret hopes, and explicit fantasies rolling into one undefinable experience.

While thinking it all over in his head, Thor eventually came to the conclusion that none of his questions really mattered, the fact that Loki and he were together was enough. The idea calmed him and - his wandering thoughts aside - today’s game had, in fact, been...fun. Even so, he felt compelled, against his better judgement, to ask one thing, something simple, and then he swore he would leave it alone.

“Loki?”

“Mm-hm,” Loki replied, shuffling towards Thor and allowing himself to be embraced, a vague idea in his head of what was coming.

“Before we made love that first time… Did you…notice me?”

Loki could feel a smile starting to spread across his features. There was a certain innocence and apprehension in the question that threatened to make him as sappy as his brother. He looked at Thor, gazing into those familiar baby-blue eyes then stroked his cheek and allowed the smile to take form.

“I noticed you, Brother,” he said serenely.

Thor smiled back. The answer was enough, he needed nothing more, no hows or whens or wheres, just the knowledge that Loki had thought of him, even once, before they had been brought together.

They continued to regard one another for a few long moments in silence before Loki’s expression turned to one of amusement as he asked a question of his own.

“You didn’t _actually _get naked so that I would look at your cock did you?”

It changed the tone entirely.

Thor chuckled. “Wellll. Not…_exactly_. After all, I do enjoy the freedom of nudity.”

“You don’t say.”

“But I hoped that you would take a peek now and again, and you did, and I liked that. I preferred when the lake was warm so that I would look my best for you.”

Loki shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

“Since we’re on the subject. You and mother didn’t _actually _have a conversation about ‘sex and pleasure’, did you?”

“Not that particular conversation, obviously, but she did advise me from time to time.”

“Oh, I _see_,” Thor grinned. “And what was her advice?”

“"Don’t lay with fools.””

Loki felt Thor’s large frame begin to vibrate against him with laughter.

“Well, you broke that rule quickly.”

“Yes, yes, and I will no doubt continue to break it.”

“That’s good to hear,” Thor said patting Loki’s head. “Wait, you did mean ‘with me’, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Thor,” he said rolling his eyes. “With you.”

“Good.”

  
Thor reached over and fumbled for the pair of silk underwear that had earlier been abandoned.

“I’ll take these, if I may.”

“What would you do with them?”

“Take a good sniff the next time I have a tug.”

“Eww, Thor.”

Thor pouted sadly.

“Tsk, fine. Take them. _Wear_ them for all I care.”

“Oh, it’s like that is it? You fancy seeing this saucy little number on myself, do you?” Thor laughed, waving them around.

Loki looked him up and down then tucked himself against Thor’s chest. “I’ll think about it,” he said with a smile.

Thor chuckled. _This. This was enough._

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that.
> 
> It was nice to write a fic set in the summer, during the summer. I'm not usually clever like that. ;D
> 
> I must admit, I was a little concerned over the shift in focus/kink in the middle of this one. It's how I always intended to write it, but I could imagine a few people thinking "Aww, Loki lookin' pwetty in a dwess, that's soo...-wait, excuse you?!". I hope I didn't bother anyone too much with that, and that perhaps some people even enjoyed it. :) I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thor. Masturbates. A lot. 
> 
> ...just in case you didn't gather that from my fics XD
> 
> I was also thinking..."Geez, imagine Thor's massive cock stuffed into a tiny pair of knickers, that would be obscene..." Also, also...Loki strutting about in Frigga’s dresses when he was little, and Odin losing his shit. XD
> 
> This was for hollybennett123 who inspired me (by writing a gorgeous fic, post-endgame) to continue to write for this pairing when I had considered stopping. That said, I’m not sure if she’ll approve of the fic itself since it’s the first time I’ve written some of these kinks. XD
> 
> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read it. :)


End file.
